Drifters
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Judai merged his soul with Yubel, but his journey to become an adult took an unfortunate curve. That is somehow he got transported into the body of an infant. And not just any infant, but Uchiha Sasuke. Will he ever be able to return to fight the light of chaos, or will it follow him there? And what's this? His curse of being ignored is still following him.


**A gist: Judai merged his soul with Yubel, but his journey to become an adult took an unfortunate curve. That is somehow he got transported into the body of an infant. And not just any infant, but Uchiha Sasuke. Will he ever be able to return to fight the light of chaos, or will it follow him there? And what's this? His curse of being ignored is still following him. Strong Sakura, smart Naruto, Judai like Sasuke. Protective Yubel. Kakashi torture.**

 **I adopted this from Karnos and yeah, read and review.**

 **Minato and Kushina survived. is alive.**

 **Disclaimer: I so wish I did, but I do not. I just have a deck and a kunai. Nothing else.**

 _"And with this the twelve dimensions would become one" the male/female figure laughed, for finally he/she was to be reunited with his/her beloved. He could almost feel it in his soul. The sorrow and guilt he felt at that, but for the life of him he could not recognise why?_

 _He was aware that he was holding cards in his hands. Was that some kind of game? Was that why the cards were there? Some kind of kekki genkai? But he did not think it was that. Somehow it felt different. He knew he replied with something._

 _He blinked._

 _The he/she in front of him was had dragon in lower part and a demonic figure for upper part with leather wings. He also saw an alien like think on his field._

 _Suddenly the place changed. He somehow knew that the danger had passed and the same demonic figure was in front of him with humanoid lower half and him leaning of the demons chest . For a moment names passed his mind. It should have terrified him but all he could feel was safety in the name._

 _Yubel, Neos, Judai._

 _Right, he was Judai, the demon was his guardian, someone he had promised to love, Yubel. The alien was Neos. His friend? Speaking of friend Johan and Sho were going to be so mad._

 _And the light was fading, and he was falling._

"Ahhhhhhhh"

The face of the young child was full of sweat and the loud noise woke up the whole house.

Surprisingly no one comes to the aid.

"Of course they won't." He muttered knowing full well that they were out shopping for their second genius 'Sayuri'.

'Poor forgotten Judai. Don't worry I would never leave you alone.'

The voice was oh so familiar. So so familiar. But his name was not Judai. It was Sasuke.

 _'Don't worry. We will meet soon. And when we do no one will separate us again.'_

He just wanted his family. Just once.

 _'Very soon'_

The dreams had been plunging him for as long as he remembered. Often waking, he was not able to distinguish who he was. Judai or Sasuke.

Being alone was also a feeling his dream self was well aware of.

Like for today. He was alone at home. Well not alone per say. Sayuri and Itachi were home too.

He liked Itachi. He was the only one who payes attention to him. But he always came second. He knew Sayuri was always the first.

Somehow his father had agreed to admit both him and Sayuri into the academy. He will show them his skills. And maybe then he would be excepted.

All the while unaware of the eyes watching him.

...

Few nights later followed the night no one expected. Sasuke walked home from the academy alone. Sayuri having left earlier.

The night was too quiet and eery. Total silence followed the night. For a moment he thought he saw a shadow of a man on the post but perhaps not. His gut said something was wrong.

He entered the Uchiha district just to see bodies of people. Dead. They all were dead.

He hurried home, only to see Itachi threatening Sayuri. He saw everything and heard everything but his brain did not proceed it. In it's wake, what he saw was a long haired blond, two black haired guys and a what was the last guy in yellow. Suddenly the dissolved in light and a feeling of guilt and regret enveloped him.

Watching all this made him feel as if he was loosing his family again.

Wait again? When had he lost it a first time. He watched in time to see Sayuri fall. But not dead.

She's alive.

Relief flooded him but not long. The guy was still moving toward him.

The murderer.

Unknown to him, his eyes were red.

"Not worth my time. A failure like you is not worth it." Casually he walked past him.

And, nonononono. He was getting away. Even if he had murdered his family, left Sasuke and Sayuri alone, he was family. He did not want to loose him.

 _'Is that what you really want? I could grant it. Just call out my name and I would help you'_

The voice was neither male nor female. It gave him relief but at the same time terrified him. Who?

 _'You know me. Just call out to me. Hurry. Looks like you need assistance, or this one will slip from your grasp. You do not want to let him down like Johan do you?'_

Johan? That name was so familiar. Do not want to let down. And suddenly it flashed.

He had no idea if it was an illusion or just his mind but all he saw was blue with emerald. And for a moment everything was alright. Memories flashed, her knew they were not his. Death, his best friends dying, dying. Yeah Johan. He failed him huh. Looks like that death was his fault. All his.

The sharingan in his eyes evolved well pass the normal into mangekyo sharingan.

 _Come, call my name'_

He could hear it clearly. He seeked him so clearly. And he was tired of being alone.

Unheard, one word left him.

"Yubel"

And the sleeping eyes opened, a translucent body, unseen by all stood at his side.

 _"We're united again, my dear Judai. Non of us will be alone again either."_

 **Phew. Got this chapter out of the way. Next chapter will be the one team seven appears.**


End file.
